Field
The present application relates to an information display module for displaying race information to spectators at motor racing events, and vehicles comprising such a display module. The present application also relates to a fairing, for example for a go-kart.
Description of the Related Technology
Motor racing, or motorsport, comprises many different formulas and events. For example, known motorsport events include Formula 1, Formula 2, Formula 3, Indycar, The World Rally Championship, NASCAR, Deutsche Tourenwagen Masters (DTM), go-kart racing, motorcycle racing, to name just a few. Some of these events, for example Formula 1, comprise a qualifying session during which competitors race against the clock to try and post the fastest time for a single lap. The competitor with the fastest qualifying time then takes pole position on the grid for a multi-lap race (Grand Prix); the second fastest person takes second place on the grid and so on. In other events, such as the World Rally Championship, the competitors race against the clock over various stages, with the winner being the competitor who posts the fastest overall time.
At motorsport events, such as Formula 1, timing equipment located around the racing circuit (e.g. at the start/finish line), can communicate with communication equipment located on the racing cars to log times and positions of the cars. This information is then displayed to spectators at the circuit on one or more display screens located around the circuit. For spectators watching the event on a television, the information may be displayed by a producer of the television broadcast in a manner such that the spectator can obtain position and other information of the race on their television screen.
It may be difficult for spectators, whether at the circuit or watching the event on television, to determine the race position of each vehicle. In order to do so, the spectator may have to look away from the race, for example onto a scoreboard or part of the television screen at the side or below the actual race footage. This may cause a viewer to miss an aspect of a race, for example an overtaking manoeuvre.